A Lioness in Human Skin
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata was abandoned as a toddler, but a rouge lion finds her. He takes her in as his cub. Being clever as she is, she becomes a fine lioness. On her seventeenth year, she gets curios. Why did the humans leave her? Will she chose the human world, or find a Pride? Pairings will be decided later on. HinaHarem HinaxSasu HinaxItachi AU
1. Chapter 1

I thought it might be fun to have a fanfic with Hinata being raised by lions. Why? I haven't seen one like it!

I know I have many story's on the go, but I can't help myself~

If any of my information is wrong, please feel free to tell me. I rarely look up what I write…

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXXXxxX

Her father told her that when she was a baby, he found her in an abandoned campsite. Human's usually stayed there, but for some reason there was no one but her. He was an seasoned lion, but he got kicked out by his son after he lost. As the rules went, he left. He could have gotten a new pride, or challenged other leaders, but he found her.

Being the caring lion he was, he took her in. No human cub would last long in this dessert.

Having a human baby was difficult. The other animal's mocked him. They didn't live, of course. Although he took her in, he was not weak. Meeting her needs was perhaps the hardest thing. She was able to walk, but hardly. She could drink on her own, which helped. When it came to eating, she was picky at first. But, she gave up after a while. Raw meat was her second favourite, her first were the wild berries they would come across.

She grew fast, perhaps a little too fast. Before he knew it, she was ready to go out on her own. He crunched up his nose. There was no way he would leave her on her own, so he followed her. She didn't seem to mind, luckily.

The likely hood of a pride accepting her was unlikely. Although every pride knew she was raised by him, they would find her a mockery. Even though he told her, she refused. She wanted a pride.

It didn't matter if she did or not, soon as she found one they would attack her. He would have to challenge the leader before such things happened. If he became the head, no one would be able to hurt her.

She was a good hunter, he taught her well. She would make a good huntress with the lionesses. Her style was different, but it was good for singularly hunts as well group hunts.

How? When she was still learning to defend herself, she beat an unlikely foe. Another rouge lion. Being prideful and intelligent, she took his claws. He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to make the claws her own. She somehow strapped them in-between her fingers, so she could use them like he did. It made her feel more lion, and act it. She used her claws as well as any lion.

Since her teeth weren't sharp, she tended to go for the kill with her claws instead. She leaned the neck was the weak spot very quickly. He himself couldn't use his claws like that, but she did. She was a clever girl, it was why she lasted so long.

She adapted so well, for being human. He was proud to call her his child. Although she was an ugly human, she was a beautiful lioness in his eyes. Her hair was dark and long, but she kept care of it so it shone brightly. Her skin left something to be desired, but she covered it with the pelts of her kill. She didn't have fur of her own, so she made some. She even wore a lion's mane, from the same lion she took the claws, around her neck. He made a sound of humor, she was trying to act all mighty for being so small. It was true, she was small. Even so, she used it to her advantage. She could shift and twist in ways he could never imagine. Because of this, she survived. She was a natural fighter, so it was easy to train her body to be able to last.

One thought never ceased in his mind. Why did the humans abandon her? Human's tended to stick together, but not them. Was her humans ashamed?

Yet, she made a wonderful lion. He couldn't ask for a better daughter.

She turned to look at him, her pale lavender eyes focused on him.

"Father." She puffed up her chest, showing her mane. She always did that before she asked a question. He made a sound for her to continue.

"Will you show me humans?" His head shot up from his paws, his tail swishing.

Never before did she show interest in humans, why now? He growled, his muzzle crumpling. She bared her teeth at him, showing she wasn't afraid. It was a power thing. She was very territorial despite being female, and human.

"Why?" He finally asked, knowing she wouldn't back down. There was no way he was going to get her stop. He learned that when she reached her thirteenth year. She was in her seventeenth year now. That was often an adult in human standards.

"I want to see why my kind left me." She ran her clawed fingers in her main, her lips twisting.

"Will you try communicate?" She shook her head, her hair flailing around. It was amazing, the color of her hair. She was the only lion with such beautiful colors. Then again, she wasn't fully lion. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He got up and sat on his hunches. She walked up to him, on her two feet, and pressed her forehead against his. He hmphed. Cunning girl. She knew he was weak to her being affectionate. She was not one for affection after all.

"I do not know the human language." That was true. How could she communicate when she could not talk? He shifted his paws.

"Does this mean you have given up on a pride?" It was her turn for her nose to scrunch up. His ear twitched. Even though she was so ugly, she made such interesting faces.

"I will find a pride soon as I find out humans." She said, rubbing her face on him. He rubbed his muzzle on her, making her giggle. The sound always made him feel relaxed, since it was a sound only she could make.

"We will leave in the morning." Her face brightened, it made his gut drop. For fifteen years he raised her. She was his child more than any of his sons. But, what if she chose humans?

What if she left him?

XxXxxxxxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: This must be a very odd story, but I thought it would be amazing to write. If you find it interesting, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was the love for her father that drove her. She knew she wasn't a lion, she learned that long ago. But, that did not stop her from trying. She would be a lion, to make her father proud.

Even with her resolve, she could not help but wonder why her human's abandoned her. Was she a bad human? In all her years of life, her father refused human contact. Now, since she was an adult, she had the power to see. To know. He even approved of it.

But what if she didn't want to know? She shivered, even if the sand was warm on her feet. They've traveled far in the past two days. It seemed that human's liked to stay away. Not long ago, her father went to scout ahead.

"_Heeee_, look it's the human-lion, _heee_." She flinched, her eyes finding the source of the voice. Hyenas. Four of them, all of them walking in a pack formation. They split in two, then started circling her. She looked around, her father seemed to have gone ahead. She sighed. Hyenas were always such a bother. Mumbling, she gripped her claws tighter. "What you say, _huuuuuman_?" The hyena's laughed, making her grumble. Such… Sad little things. She had to fight off lots. They thought since she was human, she was weak.

A small smile lifted her lips. "You will regret this, you know." She tilted her head, listening. There was a strange humming sound coming from a distance. It was far, so it couldn't be a hassle. By the sounds of it, her father was already making his way back as well. As for the hyena's, there seemed to be no others hiding. Her hearing was fine as his, her father would often say. She smiled at the thought, she trained her body hard to be more lion-like. The hyena's must have taken it as a mock, because their laughing gre louder.

"_Heeeee_!" One jumped at her. She dodged it, then quickly raked her claws across its hunch. It yelped in pain, making the other hyena's yowl. This time two attacked her, while the other one circled. The injured one watched, his eyes glowing in fury. One latched on to her mane, making her hiss in fury. She gripped it by the neck as the other one flew past her. An expert dodge, she would say so herself.

"No mercy…" Its eyes widened as she dug her claws into its neck. Its legs lashed out, wiggling to escape. Blood pooled down her hand, dripping off her wrist. Soon, its struggles stopped. Growling, she pushed it away. Good for it. Her mane was her pride. It was proof she was a lion. It was her sign she was strong.

BOOM!

She yelped and cowered down, as did the remaining hyenas. The noise was unnatural, and painful. The ringing in her ears made her whimper, and claw at them. Such monstrosity! She turned to look at the source, her eyes flaring in anger. How dare they ruin her ears?!

Hinata stopped dead, her body frozen.

It was a human. Behind the human, was a contraption she never seen before. It was emitting a horrible stench. Under slightly more inspection, it had animals in steel boxes. Dead ones, and some living. Most of them were hurt. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. A human hunter, it seemed.

So this, was a human. The stick in his hands smoked, and his clothing was odd. He wore no skins, instead an odd white gown. It fit to his shape, much unlike the skins of her kills.

The human took a step toward her, she growled and backed away on all fours. One of her hands remained on her ears, trying to sooth the ringing. The human's lips moved, making random sounds. Again, it moved closer.

What did she do?

This was her chance to see a human up close. Or, should she run? Her father always taught her to run, but she wanted to see the human. The conflict made her hesitate.

The human raised the smoking stick to his face. She watched carefully as he pointed it to her left. She looked over.

It was her father. He was about two yards away, running toward them fast.

_No. _

"RA!" She launched herself at the man, aiming herself more at the gun. Whatever the smoking stick was, she would not allow it to hurt her father! The human's eyes widened, the smoking stick made another loud boom as she tackled the man.

It hurt. And it was warm. Below her was the human. His dark eyes were wide; she was currently crouched on top him with her claws on his shoulders. Duly, she noted his skin was pale like hers, with no fur. His hair was dark, but bluer than hers. Hers was a deep purple. His face was completely different than hers, even a different shape. Were all human's different?

Why did it hurt so much? She looked down. Blood. The crimson liquid was running down her side and dripping onto the human.

She smiled grimly. The smoking stick was a weapon… She knew it. Growling, she dug her claws in his shoulders. Blood pooled were her claws dug into his skin. She could kill him, before she died. But, it was her first human, and her strength was draining fast. Her father would take revenge, if anything. She fell limp onto the human, her blood loss not letting her crouch on him any longer.

"Hinata!" She felt her father grip the cuff of her mane and pull back. She whimpered as he dragged her backwards.

Then he dropped her, and crouched ontop her. Weaker and weaker, her mind faded. Stars danced in her vision, along with her father's face. He was directly ontop her, protecting her. Even with her faded mind she watched as her father's muzzle rippled. His eyes spoke words among words. Dizzy, she looked to the human as well. Both of them were staring at each other. Words were being exchanged, but not with their voices. They couldn't talk anyway. The man did not know lion; nor did her father know human.

She was so weak, it was hard to stay awake. Her mind was groggy, and her limbs numb.

Would she die?

At least she met a human.

Her father's mane tickled her nose. It made her smiled in content. At least she would die happy. "I… Love you, dad…" With the last of her strength, she reached up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Her fingers were too weak to dig into his mane, sadly.

But, she was happy.

She fell back onto the ground. Then she let the dark take her.

XxxxXxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: Oh no~ what's going to happen? The more you review, the more likely I'll update!W

DEAR ANNOYED READER: I doubt you'll read this, but hell with it. We asked MYK-ON about our story. She said it was perfectly fine, and not a rip off of hers. If you would be so kind, please refrain from being so rude.

We do not own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto

XxxxxX

It was natural when he seen four hyena's circle a harmless looking little girl, that he felt slight panic. She must be a native by the way she was wearing so many skins. How she was not dying of the heat, he would never know. But that was not the point. She was unarmed and being attacked.

Two attacked her, but he could not cock his gun fast enough. By the time he raised it, she already killed one. He missed it, since his eyes were on his powder. But somehow, she killed it. Her small form made it seem surreal. A little girl, took on a full grown hyena with her bare hands. How?

The Hyena's seemed to be enraged, because suddenly they started yelping in angry. The girl kept making noises back, much to his surprise. Most of the Natives he met never made sounds. They were silent as they hunted. He knew because he learned everything he knew from them. After all, the dessert was a dangerous place.

The sounds she made almost sounded as if she was talking to them. As if, he sneered as he aimed. Carefully, he pointed it directly above the group. He didn't shoot at the Hyena's in case the bullet went astray. He would feel bad if he hit the girl. It was only human, after all.

When she turned to face him, his heart thudded. She was beautiful, with her proud expression and confident eyes. Her skin was light, so she couldn't have been a Native. So, perhaps she was a traveler like him. With a strange fashion sense. So he tried speaking English at first, but she didn't seem to understand. In dismay, he realized she could not speak it.

That's when he spotted the Lion.

A lion! It was such a rare chance. Imagine his brother's joy when he brought back such a rare specimen? He raised his gun, ready to fire.

What happened next was a jumble. The girl jumped in front of him, he fired out of surprise. It hit her. She brought him down.

Animal.

She was like a wild animal. Primal even. What was she?

But her eyes, they were like twin moons.

Blood dripped down on him, making his eyes widen. He shot her. She collapsed on him, her life blood soaking him.

What was he going to tell his brother?

The lion pulled her off him, making his eyes widen. Was it going to eat her? He sat up, his eyes on the lion as his hands searched for his gun carefully. He was well trained in how to handle animals. He was a hunter, after all.

Then something unexpected happened.

The girl hugged the lion.

What?

Now he could see it. The intelligence in the lion's eyes. Then there was the pure fury, expertly contained. Never in his life did he meet such an intelligent animal. He stood, his head raised high. He was not about to be bested by an animal!

"_You killed her." _His eyes spoke. Not going to be outdone, he did his best to show his defiance. The girl laid bleeding, making his heart twitch. Guilt. He was the one who shot her.

He couldn't take it. He did not want her blood on his hands. For a slight moment, he swallowed his pride. "_I can save her." _ The hope in the lion's eyes made him feel superior. _Animals_, he sneered.

Wait. Superiority. Over a stupid lion? He growled. Was he losing his mind?

Somehow, they compromised. No words were exchanged, but they both knew what they were saying. Ridiculous as it was, it was happening.

They agreed he would save the girl, and let the lion live.

What would his brother think now?

He could already see it. "_Foolish little Sasuke." _

XxXXxxXxx

Heheh… Some new characters have been introduced. Hope you liked. Thought ide show you Sasuke's point.


	4. Chapter 4

His little brother brought home a lion. A live, breathing, lion. Now, he was not one for showing emotion, but he was surprised.

_A lion _for god's sake. Why wasn't it attacking? Why was it trailing after them so obediently?

Perhaps he should have been worried about the bleeding girl in his brother's arms, but he was much to fascinated with the lion. After all, he was an animal behaviorist.

But a lion? What the hell?

"Brother, can you get Sasori and Sakura, the girl needs immediate medical attention. Sakura was their specialist on all wounds human. Sasori was the specialist on animal wounds and reconstruction. Why would he need Sasori? He shrugged it off, nodded, and strutted away.

The lion watched him go, like prey.

XxxXxxxXX

It hurt. Bad. Why did it hurt so much? It's worse than the time the lion mauled her back, or the hyena's bit her heels till she was unable to walk. Perhaps it was even worst then when she got in a fight with that damned porcupine. She was picking quills out for months.

And it was cold.

Wait… What was the soft feeling going across her skin? Groggily, she opened her eyes to see a roomful of humans. How was she going to react? Growl? Hiss? Attack? Her mind was dull, she felt so light and heavy at the same time. Then she felt warm fur next to her, making her look over. It was her father, watching her.

A smile broke her lips as she reached to him, only to be restrained by a red haired human. She stared at him, debating on ripping his throat out. But she was more intent on her father. She wanted her father. Wait... She was groggy? Why was she groggy? It felt like she never drank for a week, and missed a nights sleep.

"Father…" She looked over to him, her confusion growing. What little her mind could pick up, was the humans all around her. Her nose was plugged by a strong bitter sent, like plants so she was still unsure. But, to her understanding, they were in a human camp. Why?

Right. One of the humans were gonna attack her Father, so she protected him. The thought made her grin, but her body was only partially responding. She looked down, to see a pink haired human touching her wound, yet she didn't feel it. She didn't feel it the whole time. Judging by the blood on the human, she was at it for a while. Her instinct kicked it, she snarled and thrust, only for the other two humans to hold her down.

What was happening?

She looked over to her father again, questioning him.

"They are healing you with human medicine." He was disgusted, obviously. She shifted, but the grogginess sent her head spinning. But, she wanted answers so she continued to watch the humans interact. They were speaking to each other in tongue she never heard before. They seemed confused and a bit scared, with the way they were sweating so much. At least their sweat spelled better than the plant medicine.

"Why?" She looked to the pink human again, her fingers were digging into the wound and pulling little shards out. Around them was an assortment of different things she never seen before. It would be fascination, if it wasn't for her unnatural detachment to the world. It hardly felt like her body.

Why didn't she feel anything? She tried to move her fingers, but they felt foreign, and hardly moved.

"What have they done?" She glowered, her eyes burning as her anger built. They broke her body. Her beautiful body that she adored, even if it wasn't a lions. Suddenly the red haired human ran for a pointy thing. It looked like a porcupine quill on the end of a stick. Her Father sat up, his eyes grim. Why did he look so unhappy?

_Tin. _The red haired human jabbed the porcupine quill into her arm, but she harly felt it. Good thing too, she hated their quills. If It hurt her, she would have attacked.

Wait… They broke her body. She snarled again.

"Hush, kit." Her father nuzzled her face, she silenced, but the humans remained cautious of her. The grogginess that was controlling her seemed to get worst and worst, like when she ran for too long, or never slept for a few days.

She struggled again, but her body was hardly responsive. Plus, the humans holding her were very strong.

The question was… Should she be excited to meet so many humans…? Or….

She fell asleep.

XxXxXXxxxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I know it could have been better, but I've never been operated on. I kind of just assumed.

Due to the popular request, it will be a SasuHina. Although, I might change it into an ItaHina if people ask.

We do not own Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

It smelled gross. Like bitter plants and herbs. She rolled over, only to have a sand-paper tongue to lick up her cheek.

"Dad…. Don't…" She rolled again, but now the tongue licked her exposed shoulder. "Daaaad." She opened her eyes and glared over her shoulder, only to gasp. It was a small animal. One she never seen before. It has pointed ears, long whiskers, and a tail swishing back and forth behind it. Its fur was even more oddly colored, it was pure black. Now that she thought about it, its tongue was much too small to be her dads.

Why was it looking at her so intently? She got down on all fours and approached it slowly. It sat there, staring at her with bright green eyes.

"You look bare with no fur, mmm." Hinata tilted her head, before looking down. Sure enough, all her furs were gone, replaced with some white fabric. It looked a lot like the fabric the human she met wore. Hinata sat on her hunches, her hands in front of her. Her prized mane and claws were gone too. She looked around the tent. There was nothing, just random objects she couldn't identify, and a bed made out of straw. That was where she was sleeping, it seemed.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, looking back to the animal. Her nose twitched at the strong smell of herbs. She hated herbs.

"Let us go out of this tent first, mmm." The small animal stood, its tail flicking. Now she thought about it, it looked a lot like her dad, but smaller, less strong, and more… Docile. Carefully, she followed the cat, on all fours. It would be easier to dodge when on all fours. It was easier to walk and fight standing though. But judging by how her body was numb, and how she was so bare, it wouldn't be a good idea to fight.

"Where is my dad?" She asked, carefully approaching the doors. The animal flicked its tail again, as if waving off her comment.

"My human is very excited you are here, mmm. He says it's a miracle that you can communicate with animals, mmmm." The small animal looked over her shoulder, her ear twitching. "You can understand me, since some of our language is similar, mmm." So they were alike.

"So you are like us?" They went through the fabric doors, to darkness. She raised her nose in the air, testing. Thankfully the smell of herbs was lesser, which was pleasant. The scent of human's was strong, which was rather intimidating. She was in a human camp. After all her years imagining what human's would be like, and now she was here.

But it felt off. Everything was so closed in. There was a building like thing, and a few fabric things, all making a circle. The building thing had light, making her gasp. Only the sun had light during the day! Did humans somehow harness it? It must be magical. She crawled forward a few steps, only for the small cat to stop her. Yes, she had to be a cat-like creature. She figured that because of her dad.

"The humans are having a meeting right now. We shouldn't go there." The cat's lazy expression was now strict, like a mother. Hinata huffed, but nodded. Next step. Where was her dad? She looked around, but there was nothing. The scent of her father was faint. Did... He leave her? She stood, the skin around her stomach straining, it felt tight. She looked down. There was something keeping it together. She was going to touch it when the cat hissed at her. "Stupid child. You just got treated, leave your wound alone." Hinata glowered at the cat, but obeyed.

"What the hell?" She looked over, to see a human. Not any human, the first human she met. He dropped something from his hands, it looked like animal skins, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Itachi!" She flinched at his loud voice, making her drop back into a defensive position. She blinked. The human looked a lot different than he did earlier. Now his short hair was messy, sticking up randomly. Under his eyes were dark, and his skin even more pale. It was weird seeing so much change in a human. The animals she knew never really changed, their fur hid it all.

Humans must be fragile, she concluded. The human was now approaching her, his hands held up. He wore black cloth now, rather than the white ones earlier. Did human's change all the time like this? She huffed, and backed up. The cat that she was talking too growled, making her look over at it. All its hair was raised, her tail standing straight up. Hinata blinked. A survival tactic? She never seen it before, unless it was the wild dogs. Damn things were evil. She then followed the cats gaze.

There was her dad, trotting towards them with a zebra in his jaws. He was hunting! She knew he would never leave her. The human long forgotten, she galloped toward her dad. He dropped the zebra, and waited for her to pounce on him. She did just that.

He was warm, a little too warm. He was even slightly wet. Goodness knows how long he ran to find a zebra herd, then to hunt it, and drag it all the way back. Her heart swelled, heat rising to her cheeks. Her father was so amazing.

"Thank you father…!" She hugged him tighter, her face burring into his mane. He stood there, panting.

"G…Girl…" She looked to see the cat approaching, as if she was going to attack her dad. "Ge-get away from him, he'll eat you!" She giggled at the cat, making its tail twitch wildly.

"Do not tell my child to leave me, pet." The cat hissed at her father's voice, her fur raising even more than before. She did have to admit, it did make it slightly intimidating. But against her dad? As if. Her dad was the strongest.

"I won't leave my dad's side." She let go of him and jumped onto the zebra. "Look, he even brought us food!" She went to take a bite, she liked to bite where her father already bit. She found it was a lot easier to eat where he already bit. It wasn't as hard to tear off. By the looks of it, the killing wound was its neck. Of course. It was the best place to aim for.

"Don't!" She shot up, her eyes roaming to the humans. There was multiple of them now. They were the same human's she seen when she woke up last. Her lips pulled into a grin as she drove her fingers into the animal, and pulled out its liver. It was the best part, and her dad's favorite. As an act of peace, was going to offer the most prized part to the leader. She approached them on all fours, her hand holding her liver close to her. The pink haired human looked green. Humans could turn green now too? The red haired one was just staring. The first human she met looked slightly green too, and the last human was the only one to look normal. He was stoic, his presence much like her dad. He bent down, so they were similar height. She approached him slightly slower now, watching them. The human in front of her seemed to be the leader, by the way the other ones let him take the liver. After all, it was the most prized part.

Finally he was in reach. She held it out to him. He watched her for a moment, before reaching out his hand. She smiled brightly, before plopping it in his hand. It was a peace offering in a way. And a thank you, for healing her. She too adored the liver, but it was the human's now.

She watched as the human put it to his mouth. For a moment, a look of green crossed his face, but it was gone before she could confirm it.

He took a bite out of it, a big one. She smiled and pressed her muzzle against his cheek. He was much like a friend now, in a way. Pressing her muzzle against him was a sign of endearment. Now, they were friends. After all, sharing food was a big thing. Food is what let them live. To share it, meant to share your life. Even more so when it's the liver.

There was a sound from the pink haired female. She was puking. She tilted her head, confused. Was she sick? If that was the case, she should eat! She motioned to the zebra, and then the girl. The leader human shook his head, saying no. She tilted her head, even more confused. There was much good meat there, did they not want it?

Huffing, she got closer to the leader man, and pressed her side against his. Maybe he didn't understand her, so she had to take initiative. She then pushed, trying to get him closer. But he didn't budge, he was much too sturdy.

Then the human she first met started talking. Their language was so strange to her.

"Why is she so close to you, Itachi?"

"I have shared a meal with her, she now believes we are friends. It's how animals are. And, since it was an important part, she also thinks I am the leader."

"She isn't an animal! And the leader? Ha!"

"Mentally, she is an animal."

Suddenly, the human she met first grabbed the liver from the human she was leaning on, and took a huge bite. He gagged a bit, but swallowed it.

She blinked. Was there a feud for power going on? Often, it was the leader that took the liver, and ate it all. In her father's case, it was who made the kill. It was all their problem, she thought as she shrugged it off.

She shrugged it off and pranced away, toward her meal. Her father was already eating, making her smile. Her father was never one for patience.

XxxXxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I might take an absence. Depending on the situation, I might not post for awhile, then post in bunches. Im going to be going out to the middle of nowhere, so I wont have internet. Then again, my posting habits might not change, instead just be weekends. We shall see.

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked!

DEAR K9: You are the best! Thank you for reading so many of my story's, and reviewing on them all the time! I love you! Thank you so much for reading them QoQ I love all your reviews, they make me so happy~

We don't own Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wild animal." She blinked, staring at the cat. The humans went to sleep long ago, while she and her dad fed. Only the cat stayed to watch them. "Humans do not eat raw meet." The cat stared as she settled in her fathers side.

"I'm a lion." She yawned, rubbing her face. Blood smeared off it. She was still messy, but to tired to go find water to clean herself. Her father could clean her, but he was much to tired for that either. After all he had a long hunt.

"Your a human." That cat stared at her as if she was coated in flees. She didn't have flees. She would know. Scratchy little bugs they were.

She yawned again, her eyes going dreary. Despite her not having her fur, she was warm. That was all thanks to her dad. He radiated heat. Soon she drifted off into dream land.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You wake her!"

"No you!"

She snapped awake and hopped into a defensive position. Infront of her was the pink human and the first one she met, along with the leader. It was the first two mentioned that were fighting.

She sat back on her hunches, only for the pink human to cover her mouth in horror. The first human she met had a trickle of blood run down from his nose, while the leader looked away quickly. She looked down, not knowing why. She wore a human shirt. It was open in the bottom, showing her lady parts to them. There was nothing wrong with that. Her dad always said a woman's child came from there, it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Sakura, please get her dressed." It was the leader who spoke, his voice quivering slightly. She tilted her head, confused. Quickly the pink human hoisted her up by her shoulder, and pulled her along. Her green eyes were furious. She barred her teeth at the human, taking it as a challenge. Just as quick as she grabbed her the human released her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use too.." The human trailed off. Hinata nodded, understanding that the human felt possessive over the other humans. She was possessive of her dad too. Perhaps it was not good for her to be there? Then.. Why did the human smile so gently?

"Come, let's go to my room."

XxXxXX

So many strange items.

The human took off her shirt, making Hinata gasp. It too was a girl. It had breast like her, although a fair bit smaller, and they were being held in some sling like device. She reached out to touch. The girl squeaked and slapped her hand away, making Hinata realize her rudeness. She should let the female feel hers first. She grabbed her hand and pressed it to her chest.

Realization dawned in the human females eyes. "You don't know the difference between male and female..." Hinata smiled, reaching out to touch the human's chest again. This time she let her.

It was odd. So females breast varied too, just like their looks? The female caught her hand, and pointed at herself with her hand. "Female." Hinata stared at her, not understanding. Huffing, Sakura pointed to her boobs then Hinata's. "Female."

It clicked, it was the human word for them. "Femal..." She glowered, that wasn't it. "Fe...male." That was it. Excitement lit the girls face. The female grabbed her hand and rushed out of the room, to where the other humans sat at a weird wood thing. A table she thought the girl called it.

"Say it again?" The female asked, motioning to her boobs, then Hinata's. She looked between the wide eyes humans and the female.

Was it a big deal? "Female." It came easy this time. The humans looks didn't change.

"Sakura... Please put on a shirt." It was the first human she met who said this. So the female's name was Sakura?

She looked over to the girl, who's face was turning an unnatural red.

"Sakura." She said.

Then all hell broke loose.

XxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: short, but I hope you liked it! Tell your thoughts? Was the interaction realistic? :D thank you to all those who read my story's! I love you all!

We do not own Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

To LJ95: Here is that update you requested :D Before the new year!

To GUEST: I think it might be an ItaHinaSasu because many people have been requesting it. Thank you for reading~

To lookingforEmile: Thank you so much for reading! I have a thing for odd story's C: When I can't find one to my fancy, I make one.

To moonlightclock: Thank you for reading! I'm proud this of this story~

To: Sabie0521: Good god, I had to spell to four times before I got it right for yours. Anywho… Thank you so much for reading my story's and all your reviews! They are the best ever!

To Adri-Swan: Thank you for reading :D She doesn't fully understand English. Just parts. I'm sure there will be many mishaps yet *wink wink*

To k9chick: K9! You got a profile :D I'm happy to see your still reading my story~ Thank you for supporting me!

To Carolyn12: Oh yes, there will be much more awkwardness ahead *evil grin*

To Duesal Bladesinger: I have a thing for weird story's. My grammar has gotten much better, so be glad you don't have to suffer though my horrible spelling~ Thank you for reading my story!

AN: Im really debating on making it an ItaHinaSasu, so she ends up with both brothers. Feel free to tell me what you want!

It can be awkward writing this at times… I wonder how I should make their interactions, and how I should make Hinata. I hope you all like it!

We do not own Naruto.

XxxxxxxXXxx

She stared at the chaos, debating on jumping in. She liked a fight. Fight was her calling after all.

The female was running around like a hyena, punching anything that got near her. The red haired human was sitting under the table sipping from a white object, and the other two humans were running from the female.

After a moments though, she decided against it. It looked much too fun for a real fight. It looked almost…. Like they should not be disturbed. Shrugging it off, she trotted to the door.

She wanted to see her dad.

XxxXxX

She curled up to her father, running her bare skin. "Father, I miss my fur…" She touched her bare neck, growling. "I hardly feel like a lion anymore." She felt bare. Very bare despite the cloths the human female put on her. She tugged the short green shorts down, but it rose right back up. She had some weird white cloth than buttoned up on her midsection. She struggled to take it off, not wanting such human cloths on her. The animals would make an uproar if they seen her like this.

It was even more humiliating to be seen without her pride, her claws and her mane. She was no more than a human now.

But… Was that not what she wanted to test? She huffed and struggled to take of the strange human cloth. She would rather be naked than look human.

XxxXxxXX

Itachi slipped outside, leaving his little brother with the raging girl. He could deal with the pinkett, since the girl had a raging hard-on for him. Oh, perhaps it wasn't the appropriate term. She was infatuated with his little brother.

Much better.

His eyes trailed across the yard, spotting the lion girl fiddling with the buttons of Sakura's blouse. One by one the buttons dropped down, making his eyebrow raise. What was she doing? Was she planning on running around naked?

The girl nuzzled the lions mane next to her, making his eyes widen in slight realization. They stripped her so fast of what she was born into. Of course she wouldn't be adapted yet. She was raised by a lion after all.

With that thought in mind, he strolled to where they had disposed of her items.

Despite her being so animalistic, he would never let such a find go. Being a behaviorist, this was a match made in heaven! If he was able to teach her English, they would have the biggest breakthrough in history.

She could even translate animal to him! His lips lifted up words in a slight grin. There was no way he was letting her go, even if it meant entrapping her.

Xxxxxx

"The human leader…" Her father rumbled, making her look up. In the leader human's arms was her animal skins. She jumped up, her eyes lighting up. She pranced up to him, watching him as he dropped the heavy skins onto the ground. She dove into them and started dressing herself. The heavy fur on her body felt comforting, reminding her of the hunt. She loved the hunt. Tricking an animal into her clutches, feeling their life drain out in her hands. Indeed she missed it. Then again, she wanted to learn more of the humans. It was a contradicting feeling. Humans or the wild. She wanted to learn more of the humans. She had time.

"This must be yours as well…" She looked up at the human, in his hands was her pride. It was her mane and claws. She yipped in excitement, her hands shooting for them.

"No." The leader pulled back his hands, making her fur rise. Well, her imaginary fur. "In order to receive the rest of this, I want you to make an agreement with me." She tilted her head. What was he saying? She had a grasp of the human words female and Sakura, but nothing else. He let out a sigh. "Speak." He motioned to his lips. She stared at them for a moment, before realizing.

She pointed to her lips, "Speak." His eyes lit up for a moment.

"Good." He pat her head. Good must be the human appraising word.

"Good." She pointed to her pride. But the human shook his head.

"Must." He motioned with his hand around the camp. "Here." He pointed to the sky, namely to the flaming ball that told it was day. "Tomorrow." She stared at him, her nose scrunching up. That was a lot for her to remember, thank goodness she was always rather quick to pick up things. If she didn't, she would be dead by now.

"Must come tomorrow." She pointed around the human territory, then to the sky. Why did they want her to come? She herself was rather curios of the humans, but why did they want her back?

She looked to her father. He nodded. "Humans must want to learn. Learning is what many come for." She tilted her head. Many humans? Where there many others? There was so much to learn. And she loved knowledge.

She looked back to the human leader, and nodded. His lips pulled upwards, making her blink. He suddenly looked much different than a moment before. It was a pleasant look, it made her want to see him do it again. She herself did it many times before, but she didn't know it was a human thing.

She tilted her lips, copying him.

"Smile." He pointed to his lips again. She blinked, her lips stopping the odd action.

"Speak." She said, pointing to her hips. She didn't get it. Were lips Smile or Speak?

He shook his head again. Now she was beginning to realize it was a bad motion, for a mistake. "Speak." He motioned like something was coming out of his mouth. She tilted her head. "Smile" He put the fingers on the side of his lips then tilted them up. "Smile."

It clicked. Smiling was the lips movement. Speaking was the language.

"Speaking tomorrow." She pointed to her lips then to the sky. The leader nodded.

"Tomorrow." He stood and walked away, leaving her mane on claws on the ground.

How odd, humans… She watched as he stalked away, his form graceful, much like her dad.

She liked him. She looked to her father, her lips pulling up in a smile.

"I like the human's, Father." She picked up her pride and clung to him for a moment. "Humans are entertaining."

Her father remained silent as they made their way out of the camp.


End file.
